


We're Goin' Down

by DarthSuki



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: Reader decides to indulge Sidon and give him something that most Zora aren’t able to enjoy with one another (sharp teeth + genitals = SCARY).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Though this first chapter contains Sidon getting some mouth-to-dick action, the following two chapters are going to be Sidon giving some oral love to a male-sexed and female-sexed reader (because I'm a dork and misread a request on my tumblr so now you all get 3 for the price of 1 smut).

“Darling, you really don’t have to,” your lover whispers for what has to be the third or fourth time since the two of you stepped into the darkened bedroom. The lights from the nearby connected pool, water sparkling with the moonlight, was enough at least to help the two of you make it to the bed.

“If you say that one more time,” You whisper, glaring up at the glowing, golden eyes looking down at you. “Then I am literally just going to stand up and leave the room.”

For a moment, you’re not sure if your Zoran lover looks more frightened or shocked at the possibility, but he nevertheless doesn’t ask again. Instead, you calm him with a soft kiss to his chest, gently working your way down his body.

“I’ve already seen your dick, Sidon, it’s not like I’m going to run away as soon as I see it.”

“Well in my defense, you nearly did the first time we mated.”

You continue sliding down his body, eventually settling between his spread legs. Though he’s yet to unsheathe himself, it is quite obvious of the growing arousal between his legs, a natural bulge mere moments (and perhaps touches) away from revealing a thick, needy pair of cocks.

“I didn’t expect you to have two of them, alright?” You can’t help but glance up with an arch of a brow, as if demanding him to be surprised for the fact as one of your hands reach forward and gently begin to message him. The Zora chokes out a surprised moan at the sensation, but doesn’t fight it as you coax out the first, smaller cock from its sheath. 

The sight of it is still a little odd, but it always gives you a reason to see more, to commit the foreign anatomy to memory. It’s not terribly thick, and only a bit longer than your hand, but it’s just as sensitive as its sibling.

You can’t help but notice the soft, breathy little moans spilling from the prince’s mouth when you coax out the second of his cocks, far longer and thicker than the first. It takes little work outside of gently rubbing your fingers against the sensitive slit of his sheath for it to start sliding out.

They’re long, smooth, and tapered to the tip. Since the prince isn’t nearing a heat, the otherwise intimidating bulge at the base of his cocks isn’t there, but that doesn’t ever mean he isn’t otherwise intimidating in size. Both of Sidon’s dicks are covered in a natural lubricant, leaving them feeling smooth to the touch as you gently wrap your hand around one–the larger one–and gently begin to pump from base to tip. This alone is able to force another soft moan from your lover’s mouth, and you can hear his hands gripping the sheets of the bed.

“I haven’t even started yet,” You whisper in amusement. “I assume Zora don’t do this sorta stuff so often?”

You giggle, and then gently settle yourself into a comfortable position with your lips barely ghosting over the smaller cock above the larger one. You can feel it gently twitching against you, emanating a gentle heat in arousal where Sidon often feels rather cool to the touch.

“I–” the prince starts, voice already tense. “We–we can’t do this. With our mouths, dear, they aren’t exactly friendly for this sort of th-”

Sidon isn’t able to finish the thought before you swallow down the dick against your lips, letting it gently slide past the back of your throat in a careful moment of intense focus. It’s just past the edge of comfortable but not wholly into an area where you feel the need to start gagging–nevertheless, it’s plenty enough to absolutely steal a gasp from Sidon’s lungs.

You feel his body writhe for a moment after that, as if he’s unsure of even how to respond, how to move his body correctly. He tenses, then relaxes, and tenses again–you can feel the gentle twitch of his cock in both your mouth and against your palm, and it’s such a beautiful, wonderful sensation that is rather addicting in itself.

“Darling-” Sidon breathes, his voice nearly sounding like a sob. “Oh gods, your mouth–it’s so warm-”

A suckle, or at least the best you can muster with a cock so far down your throat, seems to drive the Zora mad for a moment or two. It makes his body writhe again, his hips gently stutter as they seem so ready to thrust up against your face.

It doesn’t take very long before the panting and moaning are a constant sound above you and one of Sidon’s hands have found a place in grabbing at your hair, partially to hold your face down, and partially to feel the motion of your head, bobbing over his cock as one of your hands continue to gently pump as much of his girthy length as possible.

What finally sets him off is your tongue, gently pressing against the underside of his ridged cock, flicking against the tip on the couple times that you nearly pull off completely. It’s so good that it leaves him begging, nearly, with your name sounding nothing less than succulent and sweet on his lips.

The prince comes rather suddenly, the only warning a half-choked moan before you feel him begin to spill in both your hand and mouth. The salty taste is sudden, but you’re able to swallow most of it down, though there’s no saving the mess from getting everywhere when the other cock of his begins to spill in thick, warm sprays.

You lick your lips as you sit up again, noticing how much of a mess Sidon’s made on both your hand and himself, just barely missing in getting it on your face or the back of your head.

“So,” You say, smugness in your words. “Are you sure you want to ask me if I’m okay with this again?”

The only response from your lover is a flush and a soft smile, all before he gently asks if, maybe, he can return the favor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon giving some good ol' fashion oral love to a male S.O. <3

You don’t feel much concern about the whole situation until your lover begins to explain why Zora aren’t exactly accustomed to oral sex. Of course, you had some idea that they weren’t, even before you managed to give him a blowjob good enough to leave him boneless for a solid few minutes, but you didn’t  _ really  _ know until he started explaining how you Absolutely Needed To Stay Still. 

“Why?” You found yourself asking, the word gently falling from your lips as his hands guided you onto your back upon the bed, letting the crumbled yet soft sheets press against your now bare skin. 

Your cock bobbed between your legs, the sight endlessly arousing as your lover, massive in size despite being as intimidating as a rabbit to you (and perhaps you alone), settled himself between them.

It took a second after the word left your mouth before realization began to kick in. It wasn’t so much of a verbal answer as it was a gesture, Sidon’s lips peeling back and jaw opening up just enough to get more than a sight of what lay within his mouth. Two rows of teeth, razor sharp and endlessly ominous if it wasn’t in the mouth of your lover, gleamed at you in the light of the chamber. It was a less-than-subtle reminder that Sidon, despite his polite nature and soft-spoken voice, was still a hunter in all physical aspects. He was made to catch prey, to chase and devour and--

Well, it certainly gave you a moment of pause. Your eyes peered up at him for a moment, unsure if he was going to say anything. Eventually, he did, seeming satisfied that you got the gist of his smile.

Despite it all, you were still hard, feeling the heat of your arousal gently against your belly as Sidon settles further down, onto the bed so his face is more appropriately between your thighs.

“It’s not to say we don’t do this at all,” The prince whispers between kisses along your inner thighs. His palms, smoother and softer than the dark red scales of his body, gently press against the outside of your thighs. Sidon laughs when a kiss makes you shiver, the sensation plenty enough for your aching arousal to give a twitch of interest. “We’re just...cautious. Zora like me have to be very careful about it, of course, lest we hurt some very sensitive parts of our mate.”

His kisses move closer to the core of your body’s tension, inch by inch up one thigh. Sidon pauses after a moment. His eyes flick up to you, lips only one kiss away from giving you the attention your body intimately craves. Asking for your permission.

Asking for your trust.

You can see it in his golden eyes, the gentle moment he gives you to make known of your comfort, waiting for you to usher him back to find something else to occupy both of your unsated lusts. He gives you a moment to decide if you trust him enough, which of course you do. You trust your prince very much, despite the strong, yet subtle reminders that he could hurt you with little more than one wrong twitch of a jaw or flick of his claws.

You let out a breath.

“I trust you,” You hear your voice whisper, knees gently opening up just a bit wider. The gesture isn’t lost on Sidon as he smiles up at you, finally tilting his head to pepper soft, loving kisses up the length of your cock. The motion is slow as the pressure is soft, but just enough to feel it against your oversensitive flesh. You shiver for a moment, glancing down through half-lidded eyes as Sidon almost nuzzles his face against your twitching sex in some manner of self-satisfaction.

“Lovely,” he croons to himself as his jaw parts to let a tongue gently trail back down the underside of your cock. It’s warm, so warm, but only a taste of what it must feel like if he could swallow down more. Eagerness began to swim in the recesses of your thoughts, muting the worry that had built up at the flash of Sidon’s sharp, pointed maw. Every gentle kiss made you shiver, every lick pulled a whimper from your lips.

He hadn’t even pulled your cock inside of his velvety, warm mouth, and you were already whispering his name on a pleasure-thick voice. He must have been rather engrossed in the sound as he toyed with you, golden eyes occasionally meeting your own. They looked so beautiful, yet so very  _ inhuman _ . It wasn’t in a way to undermine Sidon’s worth, but merely as a sharp, lust-heavy reminder that he was so very different from you. A keenness, a sharp focus filled the prince’s lust-filled gaze every time he swept it over your nude body.

“So soft and perfect, dearest,” Sidon whispered once, somewhere in your growing haze of arousal. “I’ve never felt something as soft as you, a fragile pup with no scales--I love you deeply.” You felt another kiss along your shaft, his lips slowly moving towards the sensitive tip. A tongue, hot and squirming, lapped against the glans as Sidon gave you another sharp look.

His gaze was reminiscent of a hunter, eyes slitted, mouth open, teeth barely poking out from where his lips covered them. He looked eager, needy even, a flush already working over the light patches of scale-less white on his face. 

“Let me taste you, love,” he sounds so...desperate? Needy, his hands gently pressing your thighs further open. “Let me pleasure you as you deserve to be.”

It’s hard to deny the heated arousal in your body at the scene before you. Everything from the prince’s glowing gaze to his ginger fingertips against your inner thighs is making your heart race. The most, if not one of, the most arousing things is that this man, this powerful warrior of a leader, would take whatever answer you gave him. You trusted and loved him so much.

“Sidon,” His name fell from your mouth like a prayer, a fervent wish that needed satiating. “Sidon, please--I need….”

He savoured the sound for barely a moment before swiftly taking action, leaving you not a moment more in eager agony before opening his jaw and gently pressing his face close. The movement was slow, careful, but not without a fair level of mind-numbing pleasure. If someone told you that Sidon had little to no experience in such a task, you would have thought them a liar--the prince seemed plenty knowledgeable in how to angle his head, how to open his jaw, even how to press his ginger hands over your hips to keep you from instinctively thrusting deeper.

And oh, how you yearned to thrust. Your cock ached in his mouth, surrounded by the hot, velvety expanse as his tongue pressed and rubbed against the underside. Just like the rest of him, the inside of his mouth--his tongue even--it felt...blissfully inhuman. Where a short, human tongue may only manage to lay snugly against the shaft, Sidon’s was able to wrap around you, at least enough until you were scrabbling at the sheets and babbling incoherent pleasure.

“Oh fuck,” You sobbed. The prince hadn’t barely begun to bob his head yet, but the pleasure was already sizzling against your nerves. “So hot! S-Sidon...Agh….”

A hum was the only amused response to your whimpers, though the noise in itself was plenty to drive your mind even further up the wall. It vibrated down to your core, and only increased the hot tension in the pit of your belly. It wasn’t an accident either, as another hum vibrated an eager tongue against you, pulled a full-body shiver where a mre moan just wouldn’t suffice.

Seconds pulled into minutes, time little more than a melding of pleasure and heat while the sweet prince pulled you apart.

Eventually, he pulled back, enough to speak.

“I’ve barely started,” He purred. “And you already feel so close. Do you want to cum, darling?”

You don’t have an immediate answer for him, your voice garbled in a whimper when he teases the tip of his tongue up your aching dick. It’s flushed, wet, and throbbing with a need for release. Orgasm is so close, but Sidon’s hands lay firm on your hips, denying you the ability to thrust or grind, to get that last ounce of pleasure you so crave from him.

Another flick, another sob, continuing the cycle that left you dangerously teetering on the edge. Sidon knew very well what he was doing, his eyes narrowed in interest and lust, watching you fall apart for him. 

“So lovely,” He took far too much satisfaction in nuzzling against your sex, his teeth just  _ barely _ scraping against your sensitive skin. “But I want an answer, darling--do you want to cum? Wish to feel the sweet pleasure of release?”

He teased, he licked, he nuzzled. The grin was nothing less than amused, his eyes nothing less than predatory.

And then, the glint in his golden gaze.

“I wonder what you would prefer more, sweet one; marking yourself on my face, or feeling me swallow it all down?”

The thought is enough to shove you right over the edge, falling over the plateau of pleasure and deep into the ravine of euphoria. Sidon, either lucky or able to catch the response more quickly than yourself, manages to pull your cock back into his mouth, swallowing you down as you spill with the waves of pleasure coursing through your body.  

It’s perfect, absolutely perfect, and you can hear the prince humming in gentle appreciation and perhaps even warm, soft approval.

For someone with a maw full of sharp teeth, your lover was certainly talented in pleasuring you with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon lovin' up his beautiful female s.o. UvU

There was a lot of appeal in Sidon’s mouth. Though the obvious direction of such a comment may be sexual, you did have plenty of other adoration all the same. The way he smiled, the way he laughed--the sound of his voice was a comfort in the night and a gentle coo  in the middle of your worries. It was a pretty mouth with a pretty voice, no surprise that it was upon the face of such a pretty, lovely prince.

Of course, it also housed a very, very pretty tongue.

Er-well, it wasn’t so much the tongue itself that you found so much appeal in, but what he could  _ do _ with that tongue of his. Especially now, as Sidon settles himself between your bare thighs, your mind races with the possibility of the things it can make you feel. Heat blooms at your core at the possibility--or perhaps even the way that Sidon himself glances up at you from the gentle curve of your belly, his eyes practically gleaming with mirth and mischief.

“You look a little eager,” he whispers, words ending with a chuckle that was more teasing than amused. 

“From your perspective,” you say, a smile of your own quirking up a corner of your lips. “I really hope I seem a little eager to get that mouth on me.”

You could have merely imagined the response, but Sidon trails the tip of his tongue over his lips, a silent gesture of lust that makes you shiver almost as much as his eyes do. He doesn’t respond with a sassy quip as he usually might, instead taking satisfaction in the look of your face at the sight of his nearly-glimmering eyes. They were aroused, blown so wide that there lay only a sliver of gold around the dark orbs that practically demanded your unwavering attention.

Until he pressed his mouth to your heat, at least.

The motion was too quick to realize, not before the sensation of desperate pleasure quickly shattering any ability to focus that you had. The feeling in detail was odd, wet and warm, but it was like none other that you could achieve by yourself--simply no toy, no hand of your own could feel as blissful as Sidon’s mouth did.

Repeat experiences together has left the prince no short of mischievous and confident in his abilities, knowing exactly the spots to suck or lick to make stars start flickering against the back of your closed eyes. He knew exactly how to make you quake against his eager mouth as he shamelessly pressed closer, eating you out with the same desperation as someone starving or parched in the middle of the Gerudo desert. 

“F-fuck--” You forced from your lips, the curse overcoming your need to simply moan the Zora’s sweet name. It always had such an effect on Sidon to hear his name on your voice, peppered out on moans and whimpers when it was him alone giving you such pleasure. 

The lack of such a sound only seemed to urge the prince to move faster, press harder, until he started to press forward and lift your hips up to his face. Slowly, your body bent in on itself, your legs uselessly dangling over the Zora’s shoulders in a position that was neither comfortable nor uncomfortable--not when he was thrusting his hot,  _ long _ tongue deep into your aching cunt. 

His eyes flashed up to meet yours every couple seconds, as if wanting to know you were watching him, visually taking in the side of one hand keeping you spread open and exposed, the other finding, rubbing and teasing at your throbbing clit in a way that was just as much arousing as it was aggravating.

“Sidon!” The sound is little more than a rush of breath that manages to form syllables from your lips. Is he trying to tease you or rushing you to orgasm? It was so hard to tell, but the unorthodox tempo was doing just as much to heighten the pleasure in the pit of your stomach as it was to make you want to sob.

His eyes flickered up to you again at the sound of his name and--goddess damn him--he was smirking against your aching wetness. Even with his face framed with your thighs he still managed to look so smug, so powerful; the mere glance of his glowing eyes made your already tight stomach flip. 

The prince knew exactly what he was doing to you.

Instead of a verbal response, he opted for something far worse: a purring that came from deep in his chest. It traveled through him and, eventually, you felt the gentle rumbling against and within you through his lips and tongue. Oh god, how strange and wondrous they felt.

Another sob left your lips.

While the rumbling in itself was not at all able to bring you to orgasm, it’s the combined sensations of it along with Sidon’s pressing fingers over your clit and his powerful tongue forcing you open that brings you so close to the edge. Pleasure tickles at the farthest corners of your mind, teasing you without bringing you closer to that beautiful end.

“S-Sidon,” the name tumbles like water from your lips. “Please--Oh fuck, so close! Ineedtocumsobad!” It wasn’t hard to understand the meaning to the words even though they pressed together into a jumbled mess of noise. Your thighs quivered around the Zora’s face, your body twitched and shivered around his tongue, your pussy practically throbbed in response to each and every touch.

You weren’t sure whether the noise was a chuckle or another purr, but there was suddenly another burst of extra sensation vibrating against and within you, just enough to push you over the edge and into the chasm of euphoria that engulfed you so lovingly. Pleasure crashed into you like a wave, washing your body in white-hot perfection as you gasped out your lover’s name over and over again.

Sidon took the moment to double his efforts, pushing himself so close that you were nearly bent in two, his mouth nearly devouring every drop of sweet goodness your cunt could give him in the final throes of pleasure--so beautiful, so perfect, so sexy. Every noise you made, every twitch he felt was all so unendingly perfect that all the Zora could do was watch in avid awe while you enjoyed the last few moments of your powerful orgasm.

It was only then that Sidon, jaw slick with your wetness, finally started to pull back. He helped you lay flat on the bed again, watching in amusement while your legs flopped bonelessly upon the sheets, your body covered in a thin sheen of sweat from the exertion.

Sidon didn’t hide the pleasure in his expression as he slowly licked the taste of you from his lips, another purr coming from deep in his chest.

“So beautiful,” he whispered lovingly. “So delicious.”


End file.
